Mi regalo es ser tu novio
by ZukyLand
Summary: Kageyama se habia enterado del cumpleaños de Hinata, al notar esto Daichi y Sugawara lo ayudan dandole una muy buena idea y una gran oportunidad para el. ¿Que sera esto? Mi regalo por el cumpeaños de Shoyo. Espero que les guste :D


**Hola, una s tod** !

**Este es mi primer Fanfic y quiero decirles que no es nada fácil. Esto lo escribí en menos de 3 horas, la inspiración me llegaba y se iba, también me quede dormida a causa de eso xP  
Bueno, no los quiero aburrir así espero que lo disfruten. No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews, alguna sugerencia o si estoy de buena una petición de alguna pareja que quieran**

**Adiós: D**

* * *

Era un sábado diferente y muy especial. Era su cumpleaños y para ese día había quedado de verse con el armador del club de volleyball de Karasuno. Al de salir de su casa, mete una mano en su bolsillo en busca de su celular, lo toma y revisa el mensaje que le había enviado el más armador hace un momento.

**[SMS]**

**_Nos vemos en el centro cerca de la fuente _**

**_¡No llegues tarde!_**

**Kegeyama**

Parte su camino hasta el centro, no quiso tomar su bicicleta se decidió por tomar el tren, así llegaría a tiempo y el pelinegro no se enojaría con él. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en lo que haría en el día, tal vez comer helado, ir a un parque de diversiones o quizás solo un pequeño paseo por el parque, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, quería que este día sea muy especial para él ya que, pasaría su cumpleaños con alguien especial para él.

**Espero que este día se increíble** –Sonríe amplio al decir aquello, se notaba muy feliz por encontrarse con el armador-

**_KAGEYAMA POV_**

Se levantó Mientras caminaba divagaba en sus pensamientos, recordando lo que paso ayer con sus mayores después del entrenamiento.

**_[FLASHBACK]_**

Después de terminar su entrenamiento, el capitán Daichi y el vice-capitán Sugawara, había llamado al armador en privado. Los 3 se dirigieron al vestidor, al llegar al lugar, el capitán revisa que no haya nadie quien pueda escucharlos, en especial el pequeño de pelo naranja. Entran y cierra la puerta, los dos mayores dirigen su mirada hacia el menor con una sonria sospechosa para el pelinegro, no sabía por qué lo habían traído hasta el vestidor sin haberle dicho alguna palabra. Cuando intento hablar, este fue callado por la madre del equipo.

**Y bien, Kageyama, ¿Qué le darás a Hinata?** –Lo mira con una sonrisa, apoyando amabas manos en su cadera- **¿Tal vez un pastel o al fin le confesaras tu amor? **

El menor al escuchar aquellas palabras, no tardo en sacar un sonrojo que los mayores notaban cada vez que él estaba cerca del peli naranja.

**¿Q-que está diciendo, Suga-san?** –Se mostraba nervioso ante las palabras del vice-capitán

**¿Mnh? ¿No me digas que no lo sabes? **–El capitán se mostraba sorprendido ante la pregunta del menor. Seguido de eso el menor negó con su cabeza algo confundido.-

**No sé de qué me están hablando, estoy algo confundo, ¿Por qué vinimos aquí? No entiendo nada **–Confeso el menor ante ellos para luego ver como los mayores se veía de reojo y verlo a el-

**¡Mañana es el cumpleaños de Hinata! **–Dicen los mayores a la vez, dejando al armador sorprendido y sin palabras. Al ver el capitán esto, suspira y mira al menor-

**¿Cómo no saber cuándo es el cumpleaños del chico que te gusta? Eso sí que el colmo, eso es algo primordial **–Dijo el capitán sin dejar de mirar al menor. El menor al oír la pregunta, se vuelve a sonrojar y mira al capitán ocultando su nerviosismo.

**¡¿QUE!? ¡Él no me gusta! ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso? **–Grita alterado-

**Oh, por favor, te hemos visto, Kageyama. Cada vez que lo miras o estas con él, pones esa cara de enamorado, hasta sentiste celos cuando Hinata le hablaba al armador de Nekoma. **–Dijo el vice-capitán ante el menor que, hasta ahora no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por el-

**E-eso n-no es... **–Trataba de negar el menor, nervioso, avergonzado de que sus mayores notaran su comportamiento cuando estaba con el bloqueador-

**Bueno, de todas formas, mañana tienes que hacer que algo por él **–El capitán le propuso al menor-

**Qué tal si salen, esa sería una gran oportunidad para los dos y más para ti, Kageyama **–A la madre del grupo parecía emocionarle la idea de que sus hijos estén juntos, después de todo que madre no se emocionaría por algo así-

**Es una gran idea, así tendrás la oportunidad de confesarte **–El padre apoyo al otro con una gran sonrisa hacia el menor- **¿Qué dices, Kageyama?**

**L-lo pensare, así que, ¡bu-buenas noches! **–Sin más salió corriendo del vestidor, estaba muy sorprendido por el aquel tema, los mayores se sorprendieron al verlo y el capitán le grito al armador antes de que se alejara más-

**¡Definitivamente tienes que hacerlo o te castigare! **–El capitán cumpliría son su palabra si el armador no se confesaba-

Al llegar a su casa, Kageyama no durmió en toda la noche pensando en sus sentimientos por el bloqueador y en lo que haría mañana.

**_[FLASHBACK FIN]_**

**_Hinata POV_**

Al llegar al lugar acordado, se paró a esperar al peli negro, se le hiso extraño que el otro no llegara, después de todo, ellos siempre llegaban a tiempo para los entrenamientos matutinos. No espero mucho para que el armador llegara pero antes de decirle algo por su atraso lo noto algo distinto, no sabía que era pero se lo veía diferente.

**Kage... **–el bloqueador intento hablar pero fue interrumpido por el más alto-

**Hinata, ¿Quieres comer creppes? Conozco un buen lugar. **–Dijo el armador desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, no quería mirar al peli naranja sabía que si lo hacía no saldría bien-

¡**Creppes! ¡Vayamos! **–Sin importarle nada, sale corriendo antes de que el más alto se diera cuenta-

**Espe... ¡Hinata!** –al ver al más bajo, suspira y sale corriendo tras el-

Ya en el lugar, los dos se encontraban sentados en una mesa algo apartada de las demás disfrutando de sus creppes, era obvio que el peli negro no quería que las demás personas lo vieran en el momento que se confesara.

Mientras comía de su creppe, notaba al pelinegro nervioso, no había dado ni una sola probada a su creppe, más bien se ocultaba con él, se podría decir que también se le notaba un leve sonrojo.

**Kageyama, ¿pasa algo? Te ves algo extraño **–El peli naranja rompió el silencio, el peli negro se estremeció un poco al oír las palabras del contrario y suspiro para calmarse un poco-

**Escuche que hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿es eso cierto? **–Calmándose un poco, pregunta tranquilo sin mostrar su nerviosismo-

**Si, hoy es mi cumpleaños **–asiente ante la pregunta mientras le daba otro mordisco a su postre-

Se queda callado por unos segundos para después tomar algo de valor y mirar al menor fijamente al menor.

**Y-yo no lo sabía, pero, tengo un algo para ti **–sus nervios volvían pero los controlo - **No sé si lo consideres un regalo pero es algo que quería decirte desde hace mucho. M-me gustas, Hinata. **

No sabía si estaba soñando o era una ilusión, se sorprendió mucho al oír tal confesión de parte de su compañero de club, tanto que casi deja caer su creepe al suelo. El peli negro mantenía su mirada fija en él, era sorprendente ver como se resistía en escapar o apartar la mirada del menor, este salió de su trance mirando al más alto con un sonrojo y algo nervios, trato de responderle.

**Yo, n-no sé qué decir... **–no podía pronunciar bien sus palabra, al oír esto, el más alto comenzó a pensar en varias cosas, como ¿Qué pasaría si era rechazado?, ¿Hinata lo vería de otra forma?, ¿Ya no querrá que le pase el balón?

Tantas preguntas venían a su mente, no notaba lo que estaba pasando en su alrededor, no después de que sintió un rose en sus labios, unos labios dulces y suaves. Al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, lo mira sorprendido.

**Hina... **–trato de hablar pero fue interrumpido por los labios del menor-

**A mí también me gustas, Kageyama **–el peli naranja mostro su radiante sonrisa ante el contrario , este sonrió leve para luego darse cuenta de dos personas conocidas que se acercaban a la mesa-

**D-daichi-san, Suga-san ¿Qué hacen aquí? **

**Creíste que nos perderíamos algo tan importante **–dijo el capitán con una sonrisa-

**Parece que todo salió bien, ¿no lo crees, Kageyama? **–el vice-capitán se mostraba feliz al verlos juntos y en la posición en la que se encontraban-

**Oh, Daichi-san, Suga-san. Que creen, Kageyama y yo estamos saliendo desde ahora **–el menor muy animado se acercó a sus mayores a contarle la gran noticia-

**Me alegro por ti, Hinata **–la madre del equipo felicito al menor-

**Felicidades, Kageyama **–el padre se encontraba con el peli negro muy animado.

Para Hinata, ese día fue de los mejores, era su cumpleaños y había recibido el mejor de los regalos, el amor de la persona que ama.


End file.
